Problem: $\left(-6x + 5\right)\left(-x - 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -6x \cdot \left(-x - 10\right) + 5 \cdot \left(-x - 10\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -10 \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( 60x - 5x \right) + \left( 5 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 55x + \left( 5 \cdot -10 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 55x - 50$